westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Signature Gear
Is this gibberish, or is fairly clear? Anyone is welcome to rewrite this if they find it unclear. It's interesting that Kalan is paying 21 points for $50K in SigGear, but Sir Arnold is only paying 18 for $200K. Of course, Kalan's total cost for wealth is 6 points, while Arnold is paying 28. So the disparity isn't as much as all that. Kalan is definitely coming out ahead... which makes a nice change from the standard rules, where Wealth is generally a mug's game over taking Poor and putting lots of points in SigGear. :Mark 03:16, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Interaction between SM and costs breaks down for small characters For SM-1 characters all these things are free! And for pixies, they get PAID to be orachalcum... Some suggested fixes: small characters get no discount but big characters still multiply by 1+SM Multiply costs by linear scale based on SM (this is basically multiplying by the reach adjustment normally used for big and small weapons) Multiply costs by area scale based on SM (this is basically multiplying by the weight adjustment normally used for big and small weapons) The first will make pixies extremely expensive proportionately, but basically fits in with the rules as written regarding Regular spells (not HOUSE-rules, but), and it papers over the problem. The second will make SM +1 characters somewhat cheaper (×1.5), and extends a discount to smaller characters. SM +2 characters (Ogre barbarians) will be at the current cost for SM +1 characters (×2). The third will make SM +1 characters somewhat more expensive (×2.25), and makes wee characters quite cheap. SM +2 characters will be quite expensive (×4) Bruno 20:06, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :4) Don't charge extra for large characters or small characters. It doesn't cost extra to Enchant an oversized greatsword over a pixie dagger. (It should, but I digress). Small characters arguably get more benefit from enhancing their bodies, as a pixie practitioner of the Way of Uphill Battle can get +2 or +3 to DR with Dwarven Plate that they can't get otherwise. So don't charge them less. In the same vein, Mrugnak pays the same for extra DR as anyone else this way. Mark ::Some enchantments are based on weapon weight (Quickdraw and Loyal Sword spring to mind because I'd like them for Mrugnak) but you're right, most weapons and armor enchants aren't weight based. Graceful Weapon, Quickdraw, Loyal Sword, and Dancing Weapon don't make any sense for unarmed attacks or strikers. ::However, Ghost Weapon DOES make sense (At least to me), and is based on weight. ::Reviewing the armor enchants, Dancing Shield is weight based (and irrelevant for body enchantments). There might be misc. enchantments elsewhere that are weight based... ::While I'm on the subject, could someone be permanently Soilproof this way? The Soilproof enchantment that makes something self-cleaning appears to be object only, but the idea of a stain-repelling adventurer tickles me. It would be 200 energy for characters up to and including SM+1 with the current houserules on Regular spells and SM+1 characters. Bruno 20:55, 30 March 2009 (UTC) On Strikers and Cost to Enchant: If it costs the same to enchant a Striker as it does to enchant the whole body, why ever enchant just the Striker? This was why I put in '1.5x(1+Positive SM Score)' instead of 2x. Do full-body enchantments not affect your Strikers? ----Harald387 21:04, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Full body enchantments affect your strikers, but since it costs a fair bit to make your Body Fine for the Named Enchantment, but not so much to make a Striker Fine, you may not want to Name your entire body. :Again, Enchantment costs are flat, per weapon. If Singeon had ever wanted both his swords enchanted, it would have cost twice as much as it would cost Hammer to get his blade enchanted. Them's the breaks. --Mark 21:15, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :: Singeon would have had to pay twice to enchant both his swords, but a martial artist minotaur pays once to have both his fists, his horns, his feet, his elbows, and his teeth enchanted. Bruno 23:17, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::I'm going to get this right someday! :::How about body enchantments apply to arms, legs, head, elbows, knees, and torso for the default cost. Any strikers, fangs, or claws cost extra money. Seem fair? --Mark 11:52, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that works - I'd generalize it to any appendage/limb/sharp bit/whatever that costs points would be extra, so in the case of a Coleopteran the extra arms would also cost extra. I personally wouldn't allow a Coleopteran the option of NOT enchanting the extra arms because that causes extra paperwork, but your millage may vary. ::::--Bruno 14:13, 31 March 2009 (UTC)